


and she felt divine

by ashers_kiss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (I was told to put that one too), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/F, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had kissed <i>lots</i> of people.  <i>More</i> than kissed.  Guys and girls both, despite whatever reputation she had now.</p><p>Then again, she’d never kissed Hook before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and she felt divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/gifts).



> Always-a-girl!fic. As in genderswap. As in, there are lady bits. I don't know how much clearer I can be about this. If you don't like it, don't read, and we'll get along swimmingly.
> 
> For [yunuen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/pseuds/Yunuen), because really, this is all her fault.
> 
> Title from [the devil](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/50910661114/the-devil) (author unknown, or unidentifiable. Please let me know if you know differently).

Emma had kissed _lots_ of people. _More_ than kissed. Guys and girls both, despite whatever reputation she had now. (She just never saw any point in labelling it, labelling herself. People either liked her as she was, or they didn’t, and they left. Emma had decided a long time ago to stop letting that get to her.) She wasn’t any kind of blushing virgin – she had a _kid_. One little kiss should not have sent her blood racing, should _not_ have taken her knees out from under her.

Then again, she’d never kissed Hook before.

She wasn’t really sure what she’d been expecting, really. Up against a wall somewhere, probably, all teeth and nails and harsh breath. (Which…didn’t sound too terrible, when she thought about it.) But not _this_. It was almost _chaste_ , for Hook – the woman was a master of innuendo, Emma _knew_ that, and she’d have been lying if she said she hadn’t expected Hook to be just as coarse in practice – just a repeated press of mouths, over and over, fingers threaded through Emma’s hair, cupping the back of her head. Hook tasted almost sweet, which was another surprise, with a vague salty hint that almost everything had taken on, so long at sea now. Emma figured she was probably just the same.

The brush of ever so slightly chapped lips over her own was – distracting, to say the least. She was always _thinking_ , always worrying, always planning, about Henry, about her parents, about Gold and Regina, and fuck, but this ship had been such a _bad_ idea from the beginning…and she hadn’t _forgotten_ , couldn’t, but for just this one moment, it was okay. She could have just this one tiny little thing for herself and not feel guilty for it. She reached up to touch Hook’s own hair, twist her fingers in sea-stiff curls, and Hook made an approving noise, low and humming. She tilted her head, let her teeth catch on Emma’s bottom lip, and before Emma could do more than jerk, fingers tightening – so not entirely wrong – ran her tongue over the sting. Then she pulled back, and Emma forced herself to let go. 

Hook blinked at her, eyes big and bright, so freaking bright. Emma could feel her breath coming fast, faster than it should have been after – after _that_. 

Oh, there was the smirk she knew so well, curled and oh so pleased with herself. She wanted know how that tasted, Emma realised. “How was that, then?” Hook asked, almost _hoarse_ , as if they’d been doing a hell of a lot more than just _kissing_. 

Emma dragged her back in with one hand fisted tight in her collar and the other on the back of her head. She was pretty sure Hook was laughing into her mouth, but what did she care, she got to kiss the smile off her face. 


End file.
